1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines, respectively. The display device includes a gate driving circuit for providing gate signals to the plurality of gate lines, and a data driving circuit for outputting data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register including a plurality of driving circuits (hereinafter referred to as driving stages). The plurality of driving stages respectively output gate signals corresponding to the plurality of gate lines. Each of the plurality of driving stages includes a plurality of operatively-connected transistors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.